You'll Understand
by Korazan
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] A year and a half after saying goodbye to being Conan, Shinichi faces a strange heist notice. Few months after Snake's capture, KID understood what was going on. [KaiShin] [Shonen-Ai]


**Well, hello there!**

 **This, guys, is one of the one-shots I wrote some years ago. Some as in _many_. I'm currently translating and editing them because I wanted those works to be in my history. This, I just finished. It was awful and I think it still lacks in many ways, but I did my current best. I honestly don't expect people to like it, you know? Anyway, let me know, if you wish :) And sorry for any mistake!  
**

 **SUMMARY:** A year and a half after saying goodbye to being Conan, Shinichi faces a strange heist notice. Few months after Snake's capture, KID understood what was going on.

 **WARNING: KaiShin** , **shonen-ai.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shin-chan, nor Kai-chan, nor any of those, right? Right.**

 **Words: 2970.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **You'll Understand**

* * *

Some days had passed since receiving KID's heist notice, but Shinichi still couldn't understand. The golden watermarked card glimmered in the moon's light.

 _In the day in which the one that always accompany me will darken_

 _And when the Religious that walks with four, then two and finally three will be born,_

 _I will come to take _ Deep Blue._

 ** _Kaitou KID_**

 _P.S. x2 : x2+1_

He couldn't fathom what the thief meant with " _religious_ ", why were there those _ and what that Deep Blue was. Not considering he couldn't understand what was wrong with his own usually bright mind.

Several had been the heists he'd attended to capture KID. A year and a half had already passed since gaining back his old body and hunting down the members of the Black Organization. Ran was no more than a dear childhood friend, he had understood that after coming back. Shinichi just couldn't see her in that way anymore, not after lying, never telling her the truth and using her kindness. Not after living with her as a younger brother. It was just… Outright impossible for him. And it turned out that even Ran didn't feel the same way anymore. Not that she caught on that the first time Shinichi mentioned it, that was labelled in his mind as the biggest fiasco he's ever suffered. Seeing her crying with wide eyes and a hurt expression had torn him inside, especially when he had to endure and be cold. According to what Shiho said, Ran had recovered enough to understand and… that was enough for him.

Some months after the fiasco, Shiho had become the only confidant eager to listen and that could understand him… to some extent. Heiji was useless and far away, planning his wedding… Which he had to attend, he remembered… Anyway, the scientist obviously felt something for him, she had outright said it once, but Shinichi… Let's say he didn't find it in himself to reciprocate. And Shiho luckily was not the kind to stalker him into submission.

But these were things that didn't really occupy his mind a lot. No. What really made home in his head was the thief. As of late. He didn't know why. Cases kept popping up everywhere he went, but not at the heists. Not counting the fact that the thief knew his previous identity as Conan. It was a relaxing factor that made Shinichi start to wait for invitations to come.

Yes. Invitation. Because the thief had sent the cards to his mailbox. First time ever. He didn't know why. He couldn't fathom why. As he couldn't wrap his mind around the riddle.

One thing did change, by the way. The card had arrived to him the night before it reached the owner of the Deep Blue. It was a gemmed ring. The white golden band was carved with sakura blossoms while the gem, a deep blue sapphire, was as big as a cherry and reflexed light with a dense core. A wonderful sight, especially if a cone of light was cast upon it.

Shinichi sighed, playing with the card. KID wasn't one to make mistakes. KID wasn't one to be direct. KID wasn't one to do things without motives. Everything was always thoroughly set and, the detective daresay, even played beforehand.

So, the dilemma didn't solve itself in his head as always.

Sipping some late evening coffee, he read it again. He was rather sure that " _the one that always accompany me_ " was the moon. KID always acted with the aid of the night. So, the eclipse, about to take place in five days. Date assessed. " _When the Religious that walks with four, then two and finally three will be born_ " was to be translated as " _when the Religious man will be born_ ". " _Religious_ " was written with the capital letter, so it addressed a renowned man of a certain religion. Problem was, Shinichi was having a tough time figuring that one out. There were many, after all… " _I will come to take _ Deep Blue_ " was rather bold, instead.

Usually, KID would hide what was his target behind more riddles. Instead, this one was clear and doubtless. A strange change, in Shinichi's opinion. The "_ ___ " was even more mind-blowing. It was not a mistake. It was a blank spot for others to figure out. But it also meant that discovering it was not important, because, in that case, he would have put a riddle to solve it. The post scriptum was not about that, it was the hour at which he would have acted.

" _x2 : x2+1_ " was some kind of mathematical expression. (x2) as in 2*x was the hour. (x2+1) as in [(x*2)+1] were the minutes. Considering that the thief was going to act during the evening or the night, then the possibilities ranged from 20:21 to 04:05, approximately. He would bet on the middle, around 23:24 or 00:01… Or maybe 01:02, but more or less that time-frame.

He heaved another sigh and put the card on his bedside table. Shinichi stretched in his bed and reached for the sheet, throwing it over his body and deciding to finally sleep. A thing he was finding harder to do, lately.

* * *

 _Starry Deep Blue,_

 _Glistening Bright Core_

 _I will make thee mine_

 _while the Moon plays hide-and-seek._

* * *

Shinichi tapped his pen on the closed file in front of him. He couldn't listen to Nakamori-keibu going on and on about the riddle anymore. So, he just spaced out. The days had passed quickly between receiving the invitation and going to the meetings about the heist. Meetings that were _all the same_ : Nakamori summing up what Shinichi had discovered and giving his motivational speech about capturing the "goddamned thief once for all!"… The usual boring, annoying, irritating and loud…

-Does Kudo-keibu have anything to add?-

Again… He stood. -No, sir. The last part is still an enigma to me as is the right time.- He sat down, taking a breath of relief.

Propping his head on the palm of his left hand, he let the pen slid from his fingers and tried once more to think about it. " _when the religious man will be born_ " probably referred to a certain year, he had assumed. So, the year was to be used as the x… Which restricted the years between 1 and 12, but… Which deity was born in those years?

-Yo, Kudo!-

The headache hit his nape and temples at the sound of the voice. -Hattori…-

-As gloomy as always.- The dark-skinned detective sat beside him. -What's the matter?-

-Nothing.-

-Aaa, irritated for the heist?-

Shinichi rolled his eyes. -As you say.-

-Come ooon, Kudo! What's with you these days?!-

He massaged his forehead, fighting down a groan. -Nothing. I'm just sleep-deprived.-

-Yeah, right, and I'm KID…- His voice became dangerously worried. -Listen, I know it's not been fine for you lately…- Shinichi finally warily looked at his friend. -But you should really loosen up, you know?-

-You say…-

-Yes, I say.- Heiji sighed, looking absentmindedly at the angry Nakamori-keibu. -How are things with the little scientist?-

Shinichi huffed. -I don't know what you're talking about.-

-You do. Stop playing dumb.- He paused. -You turned her down, didn't you…-

It wasn't a question. So, he didn't answer. The detective just stood, seeing that the meeting had ended, and left the room. Obviously, the Osakan just followed him.

-I guess I don't need an answer.-

God, thanks. -Why are you here, Hattori?-

-I was called to help, someway. Nakamori seems a bit hasty this time.-

-Hasty?-

-Well, more than the usual… Talking about it, can I use the spare bedroom?-

This time, Shinichi groaned.

* * *

 _All the world's a stage…_

 _And men and women_

 _Merely players._

* * *

-So, you can't solve it?-

-Not yet… There are strange parts.-

Heiji hummed. -Enlighten me.-

Shinichi took the card from his pants' back pocket and summarized the points. -The equation is not such, but two expressions that symbolize the exact hour in which he'll strike.- He told him the possibilities. -I still don't know who is the Deity he refers to.-

-I see… Me neither, I received the card from a policeman of the Task Force. You'll figure it out, don't worry.- He stretched, yawing right after. -You're the best, after all. Even Italy, Germany, United States… How many requests do you receive a day for help?-

Heiji waved a hand, leaving the kitchen to go to his bedroom. Shinichi narrowed his eyes. His friend was acting strangely. His words were odd. He will figure it out? Heiji, the nosy, noisy and not privacy-respectful detective? The one that always wanted to beat him in figuring out a riddle or a mystery? The one that didn't know the meaning of "humility"? That same one had just spat to Shinichi that he was the best.

He stood from his chair and silently went to the spare bedroom the osakan always used. The door was open and the room was empty. He heard footsteps from upstairs and ran the few steps to the staircase. He stopped in front of his own room when something white fluttered in his peripheral sight. Kaitou KID was crouched on the windowsill of his bedroom, usual smirk in place. One hand was on the lifted window, to keep himself steady, the other and one knee on the windowsill.

-See you tomorrow, tantei-kun.-

Shinichi sighed, not even moving to try and capture him. Damn thief and damn disguising skills. The thief disappeared and the detective looked again at the card. KID was not one to do things without motives. Why had he come directly to him? Why did he send him the invitation?

What had he said… Ah. What he said. The oddities. Italy, Germany, United States. Those were hints…

Wait…

Italy, Germany…

Those were…

Then the time…

Those were not expression, then…

He had it. The hour. Rather simple, if one was European… Then, what about the " ___ "?

* * *

 _Will you capture me?_

 _Will I capture you?_

 _The Moon will rise_

 _And the Sky will be testimony._

* * *

" **[…] In front of the Katigari Palace, a huge crowd has gathered to see KID's heist! The eclipse will be a beautiful frame to the show of people's favourite thief! Will he be able to take the target for the night or will he be finally caught red-handed? The renowned Detective Kudo Shinichi, as always, will help the Task Force. Since coming back to Japan, he's been able to retrieve the stolen goods of every heist and, more often than not, he chased KID until the thief was forced to flee… […]** "

* * *

Shinichi walked through the corridor of the 16° floor of the Katigari Palace. He was still a bit irked by the news on the TV, always bragging about a "gentleman thief", a "detective" and a "show". Honestly, were those the only things that caught people's attention, nowadays?

Not considering that Nakamori and the owner of the ring were waiting for him to discuss about technological systems to block the thief. Utterly useless. Either KID would sidestep those or use them for himself and trap policemen. He ignored the luxury of the palace and knocked at the wooden double door.

-Come in.-

Shinichi opened and closed it behind himself. It was a big room with white marbled floor, pristine white walls and ceiling. In a corner was a huge television broadcasting the heist. Several plants decorated the space. On the opposite corner were two armchairs at either side of a sofa, all red leathered. Nakamori-keibu and Katigari Genzo were sitting there, with several charts and devices placed on a low glassed table.

-Oh, Kudo-keibu, come… come…-

Genzo was an old, skinny man with a walking stick in his left hand. His brown suit framed his body perfectly. His white and short hair was combed back.

-Good evening.- Shinichi obliged and sat in the armchair. -Sorry for the interruption.-

Katigari waved a dismissive hand. -No worries, no worries…-

-Kudo! Convince him!-

-… To do what?-

-Oh, to use technologies and such, ahahah…-

-Right! He doesn't want to set them up!-

Shinichi inwardly sighed. -I think it would be wise to, at least, put an infra-red in the case of the ring, Katigari-san.- The man saddened a bit. -Not because it will be of use, but because it could be a mean to make KID lose some more seconds.-

At that, the man nodded slowly. -Fine, then. Only those.- And smiled at him.

Nakamori seemed still unsatisfied, but accepted the help. Shinichi listened absently to their little banter about more systems, but quickly escaped the room and reached the roof. It was the obvious escape-way, considering the riddle talked about the eclipse, and the time was nearing midnight. He sat at a low wall and breathed long and deep, feeling some stress leaving him.

The moon was starting to disappear when the radio on his hip finally turned on and sent to his earpiece the barked orders. He flinched and quickly lowered the volume, sighing soundly. He blinked, noticing how clear was the night. The Sky was sporting its best qualities, beginning from the constellations and ending with the Milky Way. An endearing show, indeed. Pity the people were too occupied waiting for KID… Well, he was, but not too much to not notice the wonderful night.

He had to admit, looking at the moon made him remember the reason why he was there, that Kid had had a nice idea, hosting a heist during the eclipse. Also, even if this was a heist, he felt strangely calm and was not excited for the face-down he would later have with the thief. Thinking about it, as of late his true purpose when attending was not to capture KID. He knew it was not professional and all, but… After the "incident" with Snake, a Black Organization sniper, he had started seeing the thief in a different light. Especially considering that not only did KID push him out of the line of fire but he even went so far as to explain why that Snake had been on his tail for years. Shinichi had a suspicion he was behind the disappearance of the previous KID, too.

No, his purpose had changed after that. Aside from keeping the heists "incidents"-proofed, cuffing Snake, the detective honestly started enjoying the thrill that a mind as bright as his own would bring. So, yeah, Shinichi mainly entertained himself, secretly wishing that Hakuba would stay home with his wife and out of the way.

A sound at his left made him tense, turning slowly. The white-clad thief was standing quite near him, hands in pants' pockets and grin a bit softer than the usual. The elegance was unchanged.

-Good evening, Tantei-kun.-

Shinichi didn't answer the greeting if not with a tilt of his head. -Why are you here?-

He saw a brow rise. -To steal a gem.-

The detective almost rolled his eyes. -Why are you on the roof instead of being in the room where the gem is?- He checked the hour, 00:00. -One minute, you're never late.-

-Is that a compliment?-

It was Shinichi's turn to arch a brow. -It's a statement, no more, no less.- He stood, his mind swiftly clicking the seconds. -And you seem to be the real KID.-

-Oh, you sure?-

Someway, the cocky smirk was starting to unsettle him. -Same height, same shade of hair and eyes, same posture and same suit, colour and fabric.-

-You sure take your time observing me.-

-I am a Detective.- Shinichi felt heat rise to his cheeks despite his reasoning.

KID took a step forward, at which he tensed more, suddenly very conscious. -That's right. Then, why are you blushing?-

Shinichi took a step back as the other approached. -I am not.-

The thief hummed. -You are not one to ignore signs. You are blushing.-

The detective felt the wall behind him and took a shaky breath. -Of course…- What was happening?

KID entered his breathing area and he felt the heat grow. Why was he acting that way? What was going on with his own reaction? The minute clicked.

-You are the real one, so why are you here instead of several floors below, stealing?-

The smirk grew. -I am right where I want to be.- The distance shortened.

Shinichi paused, blinking. -Why did you send the heist notice to my house...-

He chuckled shortly. -I'll tell you what those underscores were for.- Shinichi blinked again, eyes widening, as KID leaned in. -" _Your_ ".-

The distance disappeared. The detective short-circuited. Two blue-violet eyes bore into his as his lips met with KID's. He wanted to push him away. He wanted to yell at the thief. He wanted to process what all of that meant. All he did… was melt.

Shinichi felt his knees lose strength and his eyelids fluttered. He could see the smirk in the eyes, the satisfaction at not being refused. The detective couldn't find it in himself to prove those wrong. He felt like an overcooked pudding.

When the light kiss ended, it felt too quick.

-You're right, tantei-kun. I'm never late.-

A ghostly breath prickled his cheeks. -I'm not a gem.- He tried to counter, uncomfortable and… not so much.

KID simply smirked. -If you say so…- He backed some centimetres. -I stole what I wanted… for tonight.- Shinichi's blush came back with a vengeance. -I won't give it back... and I'll come for more.-

A blink. KID was gone. Shinichi slid to the floor. Nakamori yelled in the radio to be ready for everything. The young detective knew they would, for the first time ever, be disappointed.

Well… He was not.

* * *

 **So, yeah, that's it...**

 **YaMi : You still can continue this.**

 **I know, but...**

 **YaMi : Stop with the depression.**

 **All right. Thanks for reading, see ya!**


End file.
